


You Can't Marry Him

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: George is getting married, George's fiance isn't a good man, Hospitals, Ill George, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nicky has feelings for George, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Nicky doesn't want George to marry his fiance. He stops the wedding and tries to prove that Peter is a liar and a cheat, will George say 'I do'?
Relationships: George Russell & Nicholas Latifi, George Russell/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	You Can't Marry Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is a story centered on Nicky and George. This is set at George's wedding to his fiance Peter. A few of George's friends and family don't want him to marry Peter and finally, Nicky has proof. He teams up with Alex to stop the wedding and show what type of man Peter really is. The wedding is set in a hotel and an official is in the place of the minister. I have it set that both Peter and George are staying in the hotel and George's parents are helping him get ready. Hope you all enjoy and I shall be continuing to write my prompts!

When George woke up that morning, he knew he should be happy because it was his wedding day, it should’ve been the happiest day of his life. He wasn’t entirely feeling happy though, he felt ill. As he stared at the mirror in the bathroom, he couldn’t believe how pale he looked. Something deep down inside of him knew that something was wrong. 

Nicky walked into the lobby of the hotel where George was due to get married. He looked around and found Lando talking to Alex. He headed over to the two drivers who greeted him.

“Hey, Nicky. How’s it going?” Asked Alex.

Nicky looked a little nervous.

“Can we talk?”

Alex looked at Lando who waved a hand.

“It’s fine, I’ll go and find Charles.” Said Lando.

The young Brit walked away and Nicky dragged Alex to a quiet area. 

“What’s up?” Asked Alex.

Nicky sighed.

“I have evidence.”

Alex frowned.

“Evidence of what?” He asked, confused.

Nicky looked serious.

“Evidence that Peter has been cheating on George.”

Alex’s eyes widened.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I found Peter kissing a guy the other day so I took a video of it. I also went and spoke to him and asked him what was going on. Apparently, they’ve known each other since university. The guy said he knew that Peter was engaged but had said he thought George was cheating on him.” Said Nicky.

“Oh my god.” Said Alex, quietly.

Nicky sighed.

“Alex, we can’t let George marry this guy. I mean, he’s possessive and everything but now we have evidence to prove he’s a cheater.”

“Nicky, George isn’t going to listen to us. We’ve tried to talk to him about Peter before and he just plays it down. I know you like George but someone especially Peter, will argue that you’re trying to ruin their relationship so you can have George for yourself.”

“I do care for George which is why we need to tell him. Peter can’t argue against the evidence and George deserves someone better. I don’t want George to marry him but that doesn’t mean I want him to start dating me. All I want is for him to be happy but Peter isn’t doing that.” Argued Nicky.

Alex ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, Alex. The guy who was kissing Peter, he’s known him for a while and he told me things about Peter, worrying things about previous partners. He gave me a phone number for one of Peter’s friends back in school. I called him and there’s a lot we don’t know about him.” Insisted Nicky.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Like?”

Nicky shook his head.

“It would take too long to tell you right now but the point is, George deserves to know what Peter has been doing and what he’s really like.” 

Alex looked away and looked around at the people who were currently mingling in the lobby. He knew that they probably wouldn’t be able to see George right before his wedding but he knew that they needed to speak to someone.

“Are you looking for something?” Asked Nicky.

Alex turned back to Nicky.

“If we can’t speak to George, maybe we can speak to a family member.”

That’s when he spotted Benjy, George’s older brother and he knew they could talk to him. He headed over and called on Benjy.

“Benjy, can we talk to you?”

Alex led Benjy over to Nicky.

“Is there any chance we can speak to George?” He asked.

Benjy huffed.

“No, he’s refusing to leave his room or speak to anyone.”

Alex and Nicky shared a look before they glanced back at Benjy.

“Can we speak to your mum?” Questioned Alex.

Benjy frowned.

“Why?”

“Please, it’s important.” Pleaded Nicky.

Benjy stared at Nicky before he looked at Alex and he sighed.

“Fine, I’ll go and get her.” 

Nicky and Alex looked grateful and Benjy was about to head to George’s room until Alex grabbed his arm.

“Could you maybe not say anything about us if George is there? I don’t know, say someone from the hotel wants to speak to her or something.”

Benjy was confused but just nodded and left the two drivers. Nicky looked confused as he stared at Alex.

“If George’s parents are helping him get ready and Benjy mentions either one of us, George could refuse to let her go.” Alex pointed out.

Nicky nodded, understanding.

“You’re right, though. George deserves to know what Peter’s been up to.”

They waited for Alison to come down and they held back sighs of relief when they saw her wondering about. Alex waved at her and she smiled as she headed over. She greeted both drivers and they admired her dress. Nicky felt guilty about bursting the happy bubble but he knew he needed to tell Alison the truth if he couldn’t talk to George.

“Benjy said you wanted to see me. Well, at first he said a hotel member wanted to speak to me and it wasn’t until we left the room, he said it was actually you two who wanted to see me.” Said Alison.

Nicky and Alex shared another look.

“Is there any way we can speak to George?” Asked Alex.

Alison shook her head.

“He doesn’t want to see anyone, it took a lot for myself and Steve to even be allowed into the room. He doesn’t look well, he’s so pale but I think it’s just butterflies.” She replied.

“If we can’t speak with George, we’ll need to tell you.” Said Alex.

Alison frowned.

“What’s going on?” She asked, worriedly.

“I think we should step outside where it’s quieter.” Suggested Nicky.

The three of them headed outside as it was becoming quite crowded in the lobby. Nicky nervously fiddled around with the sleeves of his suit jacket.

“George can’t marry Peter.” Insisted Nicky.

Alison stared at him in shock before she let out a sigh of relief.

“Steve and I aren’t the biggest fans of Peter, there’s just something about him. We weren’t entirely happy when George told us about the engagement but he’s our son. We can’t tell him to not marry someone just because we have a bad feeling about them. I’ll be honest, I’m glad we’re not the only ones who don’t want George to marry Peter.”

Nicky cleared his throat awkwardly. He was surprised that Alison didn’t want her son to marry Peter but then at least someone else wasn’t the biggest fan of George’s fiance.

“I don’t know how to say this, Alison but Peter has been cheating on George.” Said Nicky, nervously.

Alison looked stunned and gasped.

“What?”

“I caught Peter kissing another man the other day and I filmed it, I have the video on my phone. I confronted the guy and he said it’s not the first time it’s happened. Peter believes that George has been cheating on him. The guy gave me a number of one of Peter’s friends. Apparently, there’s a lot we don’t know about him and possibly things that George doesn’t know.” Explained Nicky.

Alison placed a hand over her mouth.

“I can’t believe this.” She said, quietly.

“I’m so sorry.” Said Alex.

Alison shook her head.

“George can’t marry him.” She insisted.

“We need to tell him.” Said Nicky, firmly.

Alison sighed.

“He won’t speak to anyone, he might not listen to you even if you go up to his room and tell him.” She said, sadly.

There was a moment of silence until Nicky sighed.

“We’ll need to stop the wedding.” He insisted.

Alex stared at him.

“Nicky.”

“Alex, we have to. If we can’t speak to him now, we’ll have to interrupt the wedding. Ministers and officials always say during a wedding that if anyone has reason to believe a couple shouldn’t be married, they have to speak. We can speak then, we’ll have to.”

Alex looked hesitant and Nicky knew he needed to get through to him.

“If we talk to George after the wedding, it will be too late. We have to do this and if Peter tries to shrug it off, hopefully George will know we are being serious to stop the wedding.” 

Alex bit his lip.

“You’re right.”

Nicky looked up at Alison.

“Do you have any issues with us speaking out during the wedding?” He asked, nervously.

“Do what you have to do.” Insisted Alison.

Nicky nearly smiled but he knew that this would cause chaos as he was in effect wrecking his friend’s wedding day but he was doing it for George’s own good. 

“I need to head back upstairs, I won’t say anything to George but I’ll tell Steve so he knows what’s going on.” Said Alison.

Nicky and Alex nodded. They were going to do this.

When Alison returned to George’s room, her son was sitting in front of the mirror at the table fiddling with his tie. She headed over to him and rubbed his shoulders. 

“How are you feeling, love?” She asked.

She leaned down to kiss George’s temple and smiled as he continued to play with his tie. 

“I don’t feel so good but I’m hoping it’s just nerves and excitement.” Replied George, honestly.

Alison nodded and moved away from George to sit down.

“What did the hotel worker want?” Asked George.

“Just checking something on the menu, nothing to worry about.” Lied Alison.

She felt guilty but she couldn’t tell George about her conversation with Nicky and Alex. She looked over at her husband who was playing on his phone and she decided to text him about what was going on. If she said anything, she would have to do it in private to avoid George getting suspicious. Thankfully, Steve made no reaction to the text message and just read it before sharing a look with Alison. Neither of them had any idea of how this was going to play out. 

Alex and Nicky were sitting next to Lando and Charles as they were seated in one of the rooms of the hotel that was commonly used to host weddings. Lando and Alex were engaged in conversation whilst Nicky was looking at Peter who was sitting right at the front. He couldn’t read the other man and he couldn’t help but think he had no idea that his wedding day was going to take a drastic turn. 

The room quietened slightly as Alison and Steve stepped into the room. Alison had a hand around Steve’s arm and she looked around the room as she searched for Alex and Nicky. When she found them, she shared a look with the two drivers before she carried on walking with her husband. 

Music started up and it signalled that George was about to walk down the aisle. 

George was pale as he walked down the aisle. Alison had been right, he didn’t look well. 

Alex and Nicky shared a look before the Canadian nodded. This was it. They watched as Peter smiled at George before he held his hand and turned in the direction of the official. 

“Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join George and Peter in matrimony to bear witness of their love for one another.”

“If anyone knows of any reason why these two cannot be married today, please speak now or forever hold their peace.”

“I object!”

George dropped Peter’s hand and spun round. He was shocked to see Nicky standing up and he was glaring at Peter. Gasps and murmurs filled the room as Peter huffed and glared at the Canadian. Before he or anyone else could speak, Alex stood up.

“I object too!” He shouted.

Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He laughed nervously and turned to look at the official who kept glancing between the couple and two drivers.

“I’m so sorry about them, just ignore them.” Peter apologised.

It was now George’s turn to glare at his fiance.

“We’re not ignoring them.” He argued.

Peter huffed.

“Baby, I just want to get married, we can’t have your friends ruining this because they don’t like me.” He said, impatiently.

George shook his head.

“They wouldn’t interrupt my wedding for the fun of it, there must be a reason.” He insisted.

George turned towards the official.

“Can you give us five minutes?” 

The official nodded and George walked down the aisle again before Peter stormed after him. George had caught sight of Alex and Nicky as he left and tilted his head in the direction of the door. The two drivers were about to move until Lando grabbed Alex’s wrist.

“Alex, what’s going on?” He hissed.

Alex held back a sigh.

“I’ll explain later.” He promised.

Lando let go of Alex’s wrist and his friend followed Nicky out of the room as Alison and Steve also headed out. 

The four of them found George and Peter arguing in a nearby room which was empty. The couple stopped arguing and turned to look at them as they entered the room. Peter glared at George’s friends as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

“This better be good, you’re ruining our wedding.” Said Peter, angrily.

Nicky ignored him in favour of concentrating on George.

“George, you can’t marry him.” He insisted.

Peter scoffed and George just looked lost for words.

“He’s not who you think he is.” Said Nicky, seriously.

Peter laughed.

“Look, Nicholas. Just because you have feelings for George, it doesn’t mean you have to ruin our relationship and our wedding.” 

George’s eyes widened. He looked over at Peter before he stared at Nicky.

“Nicky, is this true?” He asked, quietly.

“Yes, I do care about you and I have feelings for you but I wouldn’t ruin your relationship on purpose because I’m jealous. I just want you to be happy.” Replied Nicky, sadly.

George couldn’t believe this. He had no idea that the Canadian had feelings for him. Peter was standing shaking his head.

“Can we go back to the ceremony?” He asked, impatiently.

Nicky glared at him. His gaze softened as he turned back to George.

“Ask your fiance why he was kissing another man?” 

Peter paled and spluttered as George turned to look at him.

“Peter?”

There was no response as Peter dropped his arms and Alex was sure that he was sweating. Peter looked nervous.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Mumbled Peter.

“Nicky wouldn’t lie to me.” Insisted George.

Peter scoffed.

“Oh yes, because Nicky is so perfect. He’s trying to ruin our relationship, George. He wants you and he’s trying to wreck our wedding so you can dump me and he can take you.” He argued.

“I have evidence.” Said Nicky.

George and Peter snapped their heads up to stare at Nicky. The Canadian took out his phone.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me if I just told you so I took a video.” 

He handed the phone to George who moved away from Peter as his fiance tried to grab the phone. Alex and Nicky kept an eye on Peter who was nervously running his hands through his hair and fidgeting. George felt tears in his eyes as he watched the footage, he passed the phone back to Nicky when it was over. He stared at Peter.

“How could you do that?” 

Peter shook his head.

“I thought you were cheating on me, I wanted to get even.” He said, angrily.

“I would never cheat on you!” Shouted George.

“That’s not all.” Said Nicky.

His heart nearly stopped when George looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t know what Peter has told you, George, but I have a feeling he hasn’t been entirely honest with you.” Said Nicky, gently.

Peter wasn’t impressed.

“What are you talking about?”

Nicky ignored him in favour of focusing on George.

“I spoke to the guy that Peter had been kissing. They know each other from uni. I only went and spoke to him because of you. Peter was cheating on you and I wanted the guy to know that Peter had a fiance. He said he knew and that he had met with Peter on a few occasions because your fiance thought you were cheating on him.”

Nicky paused as Peter was shaking his head frantically.

“I have the entire conversation recorded if you want to accuse me of lying.”

He turned back to George.

“The guy gave me a phone number of Peter’s friend. He said that Peter had a few breakdowns during their time at uni and he gave him the number of a man called Calvin because he could talk to him. Calvin has known Peter since school. I called him and he told me everything.”

“George, don’t listen to him.” Argued Peter.

George just glared at his fiance before Nicky started speaking again.

“Did you know that Peter is adopted?” Asked Nicky.

George shook his head as he continued to glare at Peter.

“He was adopted when he was a toddler. As he grew older, he believed that his parents abandoned him. He’s never met his birth parents. He’s gone through different friends and partners, his possessiveness doesn’t help. He hasn’t been able to hold onto a partner for long enough and when he does, he’s very controlling. He gets jealous quite easily and he will stop at nothing to make sure he has everyone to himself. If someone tries to leave him, he threatens to hurt them and he’ll do everything to make them stay. George, you can’t stay with him, if you try to leave, he will hurt you. He just wants to keep you for himself, he can’t trust people. He thought you cheated with Alex, he is jealous of others. You can’t be happy in a relationship like that.” 

Peter began to clap his hands. George felt a tear roll down his cheek and Alison felt tears gather in her own eyes. She hated seeing her son hurt.

“Well done, Nicky. Do you want a medal?” Asked Peter, sarcastically.

He huffed then gently took a hold of George’s arm.

“Come on, George. Let’s go back to the ceremony.” He insisted. 

George pulled his arm from Peter’s grip.

“No.”

Peter stared at him in shock.

“Excuse me?”

George sniffed.

“I said no.”

Alex and Nicky were satisfied that George believed everything that the Canadian had said but it was clear that Peter still wanted the wedding to go ahead.

“You can’t be serious, I love you. I want us to get married. You can’t honestly believe anything that Nicky is saying, he wants you, he’ll say anything to have you.” Argued Peter.

“I can’t marry someone who’s cheated and lied.” Insisted George.

“Then give me another chance!”

George shook his head.

“I can’t.” He murmured.

Peter swallowed hard and then turned to face Nicky. He looked furious.

“See what you’ve done. You have ruined everything. I can’t marry the man I love because you had to stick your great, big nose in. Why can’t you just stay away? I love George, if you care for him and if you want him to be happy, you would let me marry him!”

“I do care about him which is why he can’t marry you because you’re a cheat and a liar and George deserves better.” Argued Nicky.

Peter and Nicky continued to argue with Alex throwing in the occasional comment but Alison’s focus was on her son. George didn’t pay attention to anyone as he wiped a hand over his forehead. He was still looking pale and he fiddled around with his tie and undid his top button.

“Darling, are you alright?” Asked Alison, concerned.

Everyone’s focus was now on George. Peter turned away from Nicky and grabbed George’s shoulders.

“Hey, why don’t we go back through and carry on with the ceremony?” 

“We should take him outside for some fresh air.” Said Nicky.

Peter glared at Nicky.

“He’s not going anywhere with you!”

“Peter, please.” Mumbled George.

His head was pounding and he couldn’t concentrate. The shouting wasn’t helping and he felt dizzy. Peter had a tight grip of his shoulders but he could barely do anything when his eyes rolled back and collapsed to the ground. Alison gasped. Alex and Nicky took a step forward but stopped when Peter cradled his fiance in his arms.

“It’s alright, baby. I’m here, I’m always here.” Rambled Peter.

His focus was on George so he didn’t hear Steve on the phone to 999 for the police and an ambulance. Alison rushed forward and had bent down on the floor in order to touch her son but Peter snapped at her.

“No! Stay back!”

Alison was angry.

“I want to know if my son is alright.”

“He will be, he just needs me. He doesn’t need anyone else.”

Alison narrowed her eyes.

“What have you done?”

“I’ve just been giving him a couple of sleeping tablets, he’s fine.” Soothed Peter.

Alison didn’t know if she had heard that right. It was clear that Peter was in denial.

“Sleeping tablets?” She shouted.

“George needs me.” Insisted Peter.

“Why would you give him sleeping tablets?” Asked Alex, worriedly.

“So he won’t leave me, if I can give him tablets then he’ll sleep and he’ll stay with me.” Murmured Peter.

“He doesn’t look well, you’ve probably given him an overdose or something, he’s been looking ill all day and yesterday too.” Argued Steve who was now standing behind his wife.

“He’s fine.” Insisted Peter.

“He’s unconscious!” Shouted Nicky.

The Canadian bent down on the floor and Peter nearly lost it.

“No! Just leave us alone! Why can’t you leave us alone?”

“Peter, you need to let him go.” Said Nicky, firmly.

Peter shook his head.

“No.” He whispered.

“He needs to go to hospital so you’ll need to let him go at some point.” Nicky pointed out.

“I’m going with you.”

“You are not going to the hospital with him, you will stay away from him.” Argued Alison.

“He’s my fiance!”

“You think he’ll still want to get married after this, Peter? He didn’t want to go back to the ceremony. I think that speaks volumes.” Said Alex.

“We are getting married.”

“Peter.”

The man looked up at Nicky.

“If you love him, you need to let him go. You can’t carry on like this. George deserves better and you need help.” 

Peter gazed down at George as he rocked him from side to side.

“Peter, please. You need to let him go.” 

For a moment, Peter didn’t move and then he sobbed. He stared at Nicky who was refusing to back down. Eventually, he nodded. Nicky moved forward and Peter gently let go of George before Nicky wrapped his arms around the brunette and cradled him in his arms. Alison ran a hand along her son’s arm whilst Nicky held him. Alex and Steve watched as Peter moved to the corner of the room and slumped down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Eventually, an ambulance and the police turned up and Steve informed them about what was going on. The police led Peter out and the paramedics headed over to George. Nicky seemed reluctant to let him go but he wanted him to be alright so he let him go. He was allowed to travel with George to the hospital along with Alex. Alison and Steve said they would catch up as they would have to the official and all the guests that there would be no wedding. 

Nicky and Alex had to wait in the reception area as George was getting checked out. Alison and Steve met them not long before a doctor arrived to let them know that George would be alright. They had him resting in a private room and they had checked him for drugs. Peter had indeed given him an overdose of sleeping pills. Whether it was an accident or not, no one knew but everyone was relieved as George would be alright. They all followed the doctor who took them to George’s room. He suggested only allowing two people in at a time so as not to crowd George. He left and everyone else was left standing in the corridor. Steve and Alison shared a look.

“Why don’t you boys sit in with him?” She suggested.

Nicky and Alex were shocked.

“Are you sure?” Asked Alex.

Alison nodded. Nicky and Alex headed into the room. Alex sat down in a chair on one side of the bed whilst Nicky sat on the opposite side. George had an oxygen mask over his face and an IV line in his arm. He was currently sleeping. Nicky nervously took George’s hand in his and stroked his thumb over the soft skin. He blushed when he saw Alex smiling at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Replied Alex.

He gave Nicky a knowing look and the Canadian ignored him. 

When George began to move around in bed, Alex left the room to fetch a doctor and let George’s parents know that he was alright. George let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. He sighed as he looked over at Nicky. 

“Hey.” Said Nicky.

“Hey.” George’s voice was muffled because of the oxygen mask.

Nicky decided not to argue with him as the brunette pulled the mask to sit under his chin. George sighed.

“I can’t believe this has happened. I can’t believe he would cheat on me.” He said, sadly.

“He drugged you as well, he’s been giving you sleeping pills. It’s possible that he might have given you an overdose by accident which is why you were feeling unwell.” Said Nicky.

George shook his head and closed his eyes.

“George.”

The brunette opened his eyes and looked up at Nicky who was looking nervous. 

“Look, I do care about but I swear I wasn’t trying to ruin your wedding on purpose. As I said earlier, I want you to be happy and if it means being with someone else, it doesn’t bother me as long as you feel happy and are loved. I wouldn’t try and wreck anything, I just wanted you to know the truth.” Said Nicky, softly.

George squeezed his hand.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

Nicky smiled.

“Just so you know, I care about you too.” Murmured George.

Nicky blushed and George smiled before his eyes began to droop.

“Go back to sleep.” Whispered Nicky.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Asked George, sleepily.

Nicky squeezed George’s hand.

“I’ll be here.”

George was satisfied and he fell asleep again. Nicky lifted his hand and gently kissed his fingers. 

He was unaware of Alison watching from outside. Hopefully her son would find happiness again. Maybe with a certain Canadian. She smiled softly at the scene in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps one day I will write a story where someone's wedding may end well but we'll see!


End file.
